


let's say hi

by leelee_of_the_valley



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, commoner seungyoun, i dont know why i wrote this, idol wooseok, just shy wooseok that's all lol, seungseok fluff, wooseok is pure here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelee_of_the_valley/pseuds/leelee_of_the_valley
Summary: Seungyeon, a typical office worker, and Wooseok, a rookie idol, being attracted (read: totally awkward) to each other during a handshake event.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	let's say hi

**Author's Note:**

> i just want a SeungSeok fluff fic--please don't kill me lol--and first time writing a fic so yep, don't expect anything ig? (kinda inspired of the song Monday's Melancholy by HoneyWorks)

“Can’t stop fiddling with your fingers, I see.”

Wooseok flinched at the sudden presence disrupting his train of thoughts. When he saw the owner of the voice, he immediately glared at him, ears turning red.

“D-don’t state what’s o-obvious, robot kid.” he stuttered while shifting his gaze at their kitchen’s window, already not minding the cold coffee in front of him and the mischievous grin from the younger member.

“Nah, you can’t annoy me with that name anymore, _hyung._ ” Junho teasingly proclaimed to the older. Wooseok continued to ignore the younger’s presence, focusing to calm himself by staring at a building from their window.

“So, tell me…why are you nervous and uncomfortable, _hyung_? Is it because of the horror movie last night?” Junho playfully asked the older while eating a spoonful of cereal. After three spoonfuls, he asked him again, this time with a devilish grin on his lips. “…or maybe, you’re nervous for the fan meeting later, especially for the handsh—”

“NO! No one’s nervous here!” Wooseok exclaimed, suddenly standing up with his doe eyes getting bigger from the 'accusation'. His outburst made the younger laugh hard. He always enjoys teasing the older boy, his hyung, simply because of his inability to lie and be awkward around other people all the time (which he thinks is ironic due to the nature of their job—an idol).

“Now, what a loud good morning to the both of you.” Seungwoo, the oldest, greeted his “sons”, obviously amused at the funny banter between the two. Wooseok, knowing that he will be the target of their teases again, sighed as he sat down, hiding his face from the two. “Shut up already.” he muttered, hiding his pout and flushed cheeks.

This is the morning routine of GOTU, the monster rookie boy group dominating the Korean entertainment industry today. Their fans may think that classy or cool morning activities from the members is what they do before a schedule, reflecting the charisma and attitude they show on stage always. But in reality, it is just the leader and maknae targeting their soft-hearted vocalist with the funny and new things they discover about the latter.

“Why sulk, _hyung_? There’s no need to be nervous anymore. It’s our fourth fansign and handshake event already!” Junho asked Wooseok, already finishing his bowl of cereal. “And with our company’s regulations, it will probably contain the same fansites from the past fan meetings, only a few new faces since it is a different city now.”

“It may be our group’s fourth already, but it is my first!” Wooseok exclaimed, unable to hide the pout forming on his lips because of frustration. The vocalist was unable to attend the other fan meetings because of the flu, much to their fan’s disappointment, and the two remaining members are forced to continue the scheduled fansigns by themselves. Instead of sympathizing with the younger, Seungwoo can’t help to coo at the sight.

This is the reason why the father-youngest son duo always teases Wooseok—just the sight of a doe-eyed yet cat-like male, overflowing with charisma on stage and having the voice of an angel, reacting and talking with such softness is already a wonderful sight.

Wooseok continued to tell the other two boys what he thinks he might do at their fan meeting later, from possible scenarios of him being unable to talk to his fans to worst-case scenarios of him running to the backstage because of being embarrassed as hell in front of their fans. The two can’t help to laugh and coo at the smaller boy’s cuteness.

“Stop it, guys! You’re not even listening!” Wooseok said, brows furrowing at the sight of Seungwoo and Junho just laughing. He gave up and sighed as he sat down. Frustration and worry are written on his face, making the oldest nudging the youngest with his elbow, subtly telling him to stop.

“Well, just be yourself, Seok. I’m sure the fans will love you despite you being awkward all the time.” Seungwoo can’t help the chuckle to escape from his lips after saying the funny fact about Wooseok. The latter’s face softened, the pout still pasted on his lips.

“Yeah, they’ll love you, _hyung_ , while cooing at you.” Junho laughed and Wooseok just prayed to whatever god is in the heavens today that he’ll not screw up.

“What?! You want me to go where?” Seungyoun shouted, shock evident from his voice because of the ‘bull****’ he heard from the boy in front of him. It’s only 8 in the morning yet the boy is already getting on his nerves.

“To Yeouido, _hyung_. Please, please, pretty please?” Yohan, Seungyoun’s fanboy friend, pleaded. “Just accompany me, please? I beg you, _hyung_!” Desperation can already be heard from his voice. Seungyoun, still frustrated, tried to calm down after seeing the sincerity of his friend’s pleas.

“Then why don’t you ask Hangyul to accompany you?! He obviously is the patient one and the fanboy between us two. Why does it have to be me?!” he uttered, calmer than before yet annoyance still lingered in his voice. Yohan calling him to come to a nearby café early in the morning of his day-off because of an “emergency” is the reason. His day-off fantasies which he wished to be people-free are completely ruined.

“It’s Yeouido, Yoh. You want me to travel to a different city on my once-a-week rest day just to be around with other loud people like you?!”

"Hangyul has his classes today in our university and this is the last fan signing event of GOTU here in Seoul! Their next fan meeting will be held in Busan and a university student like me ain’t got time for that.” Yohan explained.

“Our dear baby Gyul wouldn’t be able to have his album signed since he can’t go today and the event’s policy says that one fan must only have one album to be signed by the boys. Please don’t make our Gyulie sad.” Yohan pouted, fiddling with his fingers. Seungyoun’s gaze fell upon the two albums beside his friend’s coffee. Among the three of them, he’s the only one who doesn’t have interest in those fanboy-ing things. He describes himself as the normal one, tolerating the squeals and screams from Yohan and Hangyul when they watch a video with their favorite celebrities in it and frowning upon the money they spent just to buy ‘merch’.

“Also, Mom doesn’t want me to go to a different city all by myself. She only trusts the two of you, more than me actually.” Yohan further explained, sadness and desperation evident from his words. His puppy eyes tearing up and lips forming a sad pout are already pleading to Seungyoun.

And he hates it. He really hates it. He hates interacting with other people yet he also hates being soft to his friends. These two things (eyes and pout) always get him agreeing to whatever the two is requesting of him.

“Fine—“  
“Yay! I love you, _hyung_!” Yohan squeaked in delight, knowing he succeeded on his goal.  
“BUT, on one condition!” the older hastily added.  
“Sure! What is it? Tell me!” Yohan asked, his eyes still forming crescents from excitement.

“This will be the last time I am seeing that group live. Okay? Don’t drag me to your fan events ever again. Deal?” he told Yohan while glaring at him, hoping that the other will feel that he’s still annoyed. Yohan, not minding the daggers from Seungyoun's eyes, excitedly agreed. “Deal!”

Seungyoun prayed to whatever god is in the heavens that time that this would be the last idol event he’ll attend with his loud and annoying friends.

Seungyoun’s first impression of the event: **annoyingly loud**.

Since it was the group’s last fan sign event for their debut album in Seoul, lots of the group’s fans residing in the city tried to attend. As Seungyoun scanned the place, he was surprised for the number of people filling up the seats, holding their albums and other ‘merch’. These boys must be really handsome or really talented.

Yohan tugged the sleeve of Seungyoun's shirt to get his attention as he was obviously immersed on watching the people in the venue squealing in excitement or preparing their respective phones and cameras. The boy was not surprised at this as Seungyoun is known for being observant and focused, especially on things that tugs his interests or curiosity.

“Wanna sit? You seem to be enjoying yourself too much, hmm?” Seungyoun didn’t miss the wriggling of his friend’s eyebrows. “Oh, shut up.” the older waves him off. Once they were seated according to the tickets Yohan bought, the lights went off, signaling the start of the event. Screams and squeals filled the space of the venue, indicating the excitement the crowd had for today’s event.

“I’m really excited today, you know.” Yohan beamed at his obviously bored friend. Seungyoun raised his eyebrow at this. “Because this is the first time the fans will meet Wooseok, their lead vocalist.” The younger boy squealed at the thought of seeing the idol group member live, finally.

“First? Didn’t you say this is their last fan meeting here in Seoul?” With Seungyoun visibly confused, Yohan couldn’t help but laugh. “He unfortunately caught the flu during their first week of promotions.”

“Ah.” Seungyoun answered uninterestingly. Yohan laughed.

“You’ll thank me later. No one can resist the voice of an angel.” Yohan winked and Seungyoun couldn’t help but to roll his eyes behind his round glasses. _Voice of an angel, yeah right_. The music blasted the popular tune and fans screamed as the members of the group started to perform. As Seungyoun laid his eyes on the smallest boy on the stage as he sang his lines, he started to swallow back his words.

_**"Give you my heart, give you my part. I want to give you the world!"** _  
_(Cringy but Seungyoun might want to give the world to the doe-eyed male after that line.)_

“ _Hyung_ , just relax. You’re visibly tensed and nervous, ya’ know?” Junho chuckled as he rubbed circles on Wooseok's back, attempting to calm the older’s nerves. Wooseok muttered a silent ‘thank you’ to show gratitude at the younger and Junho can’t help to be soft again for his _hyung_. Knowing the older boy having the tendencies to be super awkward around unfamiliar people made him slightly worried.

“It’s okay, Seok.” Seungwoo softly smiled at the smaller boy. “You can sit on the last chair later so you can observe first.” His leader’s assuring smile did calm the storm inside him a little bit. The vocalist took a deep breath before facing the expectant audience in front, full of banners and camera flashes, and did the group’s greeting in front of them.

The first number of people he encountered was nice. He felt happy that many people were excited to see him after failing to attend the first few fan signing events (which is a pretty big deal since they were a rookie). He tried to copy the other member’s ways of fanservice—acting cute, answering some sticky notes pasted on their albums (which he didn’t know that it is allowed), or just plainly asking their fans on how their days went—yet he still received soft gazes and cooing for being obviously nervous. He can proudly say, however, that his hands didn’t tremble when he held hands with their fans. Except for this one right here.

“H-hi?” The boy with round glasses shyly greeted him. And all the courage he has from his first interactions just went down the drain. He wasn’t able to greet back. It’s like his tongue disappeared at the back of his throat.

_Handsome. Beautiful. Heaven sent, just wow._

He mentally screamed at himself. God, what are you thinking, dumbass?! Wooseok, quickly breaking their eye contact, immediately took the album in his hand and starts to sign it. Still, without looking at him, he gave the album back to the boy. He slowly raised his head to see the boy's face again, and _God_.

“Uhm…”  
“…uhh…”  
“Yeah, uhm…”

Seungyoun was speechless as he saw the tinge of pink at the boy's cheeks when the doe-eyed male tried to look at him. He looks prettier and cuter up closely. His brain just short-circuited and can’t think straight except for praises for the angel in front of him. _Angel, hehe._

“A-angel?” Seungyoun snapped back to reality as he realized that he may blurted his thoughts out loud. A series of ' _uhhms_ ' and ' _aahhs_ ' came out of his mouth as he thought of an excuse yet it stopped when he saw the idol turning redder and redder. Maybe his brain short-circuited again because the words that came out of it were…

“Yeah, everything about you screams ‘angel’.” He softly smiled at the idol which made the latter redder than a tomato. What a cute sight, wow.

He was surprised when the smaller male suddenly held his hands and squeezed it. The idol’s hands were cold and trembling, and he secretly wants to be the reason for it. He squeezed his hands reassuringly, smiling at the cute demeanor the idol has. The idol’s eyes kept staring at the table, obviously shy in front of Seungyoun, with his ears getting redder and redder.

“Next!” The staff shouted, indicating that Seungyoun's turn is already finished. He can’t help but to be sad. Who wouldn’t be when they spent their time just staring and saying incomprehensible words?! He was ready to part their hands when he heard the idol mumbling something. “Huh?”

“…will I see you next time?” The idol softly said while staring at him shyly. _And man, he fell._

“Hmm.” Seungyoun beamingly smiled making the idol smile also, shyly. He left the table with a new warmth inside him that made him smile unconsciously. _God, I must be crazy._

“Hey hyung!” Yohan snapped his fingers in front of him, obviously wanting to grab his attention. Seungyoun, still in daze, looked at his friend who seems to be annoyed. “Where’s Hangyul's name? I told you earlier to tell Wooseok to write it in his album?!”

“Hmm, don’t worry.” Seungyoun foolishly smiled at his friend. Yohan, now confused, stared in disbelief at his friend. “Huh?”

“When is their fan meeting in Busan?”

**Author's Note:**

> cliche i know lol // gyulmawo on twt!!!


End file.
